Angeles
by Mockingfire
Summary: when an angel loses his grace what if they split into male and female counterparts? Destiel but not...sorry i suck at summaries, but whatever you're expecting, this is NOT it :P Dean OCas WARNING: Season 8 Spoilers!
1. 1 shot, 2 shot, 3---

_**firstly I'd like to say that i don't own any of the supernatural world (though i wish i did) **_

**_I've_**_** slight altered this chapter because i had a small epiphany earlier which made me decide that rather than just doing a random fic, i should do a continuation from the season 8 finale.**_

_**my friend and I where having an in depth discussion about the finale when i realised something**_

**_Angels are asexual, they technically have no gender and when they fall they just take a vessel which can be either male or female. _  
_so what happens when they lose their grace? they become human, right. problem is, humans are either male or female so what gender would they be as humans?_  
_then i thought, what if they were both!_  
_what if their being was separated into a male and female counterpart….we'd be left with Castiel (like Jimmy Novak) but also with a female Castiel, you see where i'm going with this? …. _  
_and so this fanfiction was born XP_**

_**okay one last thing, i'd just like the mention my friend superamazingsherlock (tumblr) who has been helping me with the plot for this XD**_

_**okay shutting up now :P enjoy the next chapter will be up very soon XD**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Dean sat at the bar, he downed his second well needed whisky and gestured for another. As the bartender slid the third along to him, someone slipped into the seat beside him.  
Dean turned to the girl.  
'Hey.' He said with a wink.  
'Hello' the blonde smiled back, looking a little confused. Dean called to the bartender to get her a drink.  
'Thank you Dean.' She said. Dean didn't remember introducing himself, he hadn't had that much to drink, had he?  
'So,' Dean said leaning around to face her..  
'Did it hurt?' He asked. The girl frowned 'did what hurt?'  
Dean winked, 'when you fell out of Heaven?'  
'Is that supposed to be funny?' She asked taken aback by the comment. 'Because it's not Dean, falling from heaven is a painful experience, it's not something to joke about.'  
Dean stared open mouthed. What the...?  
'Cas?' He said aghast.  
'Of course Dean who else would I be?' the woman frowned.  
'But you...your vessel...' Dean sputtered.  
Castiel looked down at his...no, HERself.  
'What's the matter?' She asked,  
Dean shook his head 'you know what, never mind, you can tell me later. What happened to you? Where have you been…!?' but before Dean could finish, someone sat down on his other side. If Dean hadn't been leaning on the counter, he might have slipped of his stool.  
'Cas!?' Dean asked.  
'Hello Dean.' The angel replied.  
Dean looked back and forth between the two Castiels sitting on either side of him.  
'Okay what the Hell is going on!?' He exclaimed, unsure who exactly he should be asking.  
Both looked at him confused, head tilted to the side, in synch with each other.  
'Dean what's the matter?' 'Normal' Cas asked.  
'What? Are you seriously telling me you see nothing weird about this scene!?'  
The two Cas's looked at each other.  
'Dean? Are you feeling alright?'  
Instead of replying, Dean slid money across the bar to pay for the drinks and stood.  
'Come on' he told them both. 'We're leaving, now.'  
They looked at him with puzzled expressions, but obediently followed after the Winchester.  
'Where are we going?'  
'Back to the batcave. Maybe Sam'll be able to figure out what the Hell all THIS…' he gestured towards the two of them '…is about.'

* * *

_**so what did you think? good idea ? bad idea? **_

_**Please comment and follow if you want to read more, because there is more to come :D**_


	2. start talking

_**a very very short chapter but necessary i'm afraid, the next chapter will be up in a couple hours anyway and i promise it's a bit longer and you get to know new Cas a bit better :) **_

_**anyways thanks to those of you who followed this etc. as always i dont own any of the Supernatural world, and i hope you enjoy the chapter (paragraph :P)**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

'Hey Sam!' Dean called.

'In here!' a voice shouted back from the next room.

'I don't care where you are, just get your ass out here now!'

'Hold on a…'

'Now! Whatever you're doing can wait!' Dean yelled.

'But…'

'SAM!'

'Alright!..I'm here, what do you…Cas!' Sam exclaimed when he saw the trench coat clad figure.

'what happened to you man? We….wait, who's this?' he said spotting the woman with them.

'It's Cas.' Dean told him.

Sam stared at him 'what?'

'This is Castiel.' Dean repeated gesturing towards the blonde.

'But isn't He Cas?'

Dean nodded 'Yeah, apparently, they both are.'

'How's that even possible?' Sam gawped looking between them.

'no idea, I was hoping you could come up some freaky explanation.'

Sam sighed but nodded, 'I'll take a look' he turned to the other two,

'But first you're going to have to tell me everything that happened.'

Dean crossed his arms looking at the pair 'yeah' he nodded. 'you two had better start talking.'


	3. blame

_**2 chapters posted in less than 24 hours yay! XD **_

_**(i so shouldn't be awake right now, but oh well ) enjoy xx**_

* * *

As it turned out both Castiels recalled the events perfectly, they both started talking at the same time but Dean stopped them.

'Hold on guys, Cas you tell the story and Cassie there...what?' Dean said when he saw Sam's raised eyebrow. 'Cassie?'

'Yeah, what else we gonna call her?' Sam shrugged in acceptance.

Dean looked at the blonde. 'Is it alright with you?'

She nodded, smiling ever so slightly at the nickname.

'Okay sorted, now Cas get on with the story.'

Cas took a deep breath,

'The angels...' He started, then paused to cleared his throat and Cassie's looked like she might cry.

'The angels have fallen.'

The Winchesters stared at him.

'what happened…?' Sam started but Dean burst out.

'Metatron, that…'

'it wasn't Metatron.' Cas interjected.

'but then…?

'it was me.' Cas said bowing his head and with that, Cassie burst into tears.

'Cas its not your fault' Dean said and Sam patted Cassie awkwardly.

'Yes Dean, it is. It always is, you were right I always end up making a mess.'

'No, I didn't mean…'

'yes you where right in saying it. I spent too long trying to make up for the things I've done I should have known that I could never repent, I should have listened to Naomi…'

'Cas that bitch did nothing but mess with your head no one blames you for not…'

'and I gave my Grace up because I thought it would fix all the trouble I…'

'WHAT!?' Dean exclaimed suddenly.

Everyone looked at him startled.

'Your Grace?!' Dean repeated 'let me get this straight. You. Gave. Up. Your. Grace?'

Cas nodded 'yes'

'What the Hell man!'

'Metatron said the final trial was to take and angel's Grace.'

'Metatron I'm going to kill that son of a…'

'Wait' Sam said 'if you lost your Grace doesn't that make you…'

'Human' Cassie whispered.

They were all silent and the word hung in the air like a curse.

'so you're…human?' Dean asked and Cas nodded sadly.

'actually that's given me an idea.' Sam said suddenly. 'I think I know what's going on.'

'care to explain?'

'give me a minute, I just need to find…' they didn't hear the end as Sam left the room.

Dean leaned back against the wall, left alone with the two former angels of the Lord.

* * *

_**okay I wont be able to post for the next week but i promise man chapters the moment I return from my hunting trip (if i dont be sure to send the Winchesters out to save me hehe ) XD **_


	4. Split

_**sorry i haven't updated i was away and had no internet (shock horror :P) but i carried on writing like i promised, so here's the next 2 chapters. i loved writing this chapter (the ending hopefully you'll all like XD) **_

_**thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapters, i relly do appreciate it, a particular mention to more-profound-bond and you should take a look at her destiel fic 'Be With Me' it's really awesome.**_

_**one final thing, AbbyPotter-Black7 was reading this (out loud) and she did such a great Cas voice i laughed so much we're debating doing an audio for this story, what do you think? (vote in the comments box!)**_

_**here you go anyways, don't forget to tell me what you think XD **_

_**xx**_

* * *

Dean leaned away from the wall, unable to take the silence any longer.

'Hey, Cas?' He said quietly. The pair looked at him.

Dean felt the weight of the eyes on him, and coughed to cover his sudden embarrassed.

'Um, I'm sorry about what I said to you. We're friends, like family, and I didn't act like we were, you don't treat family like that. It's not...I know you never meant any harm, and I don't blame you so, um...you shouldn't either. ' He tailed off awkwardly wishing he'd never opened his mouth when Cassie stepped forward wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a small hug.

'Thank you' she whispered in his ear.

Dean froze in surprise at the action before saying 'no problem'.

Just then Sam came back,

'So get this guys...' He paused, raising an eyebrow, 'did I interrupt something?'

Dean moved away abruptly from the girl.

'No.' Dean said a little too quickly, wait, why was he trying to defend his actions, Sam 'didn't' interrupt anything, so why did it feel like he had...?

'Okay.' Sam oblivious to Dean's thoughts, held up a large book.

'So anyway, I found this when we were looking for that djinn thing with Charlie. I remembered seeing something about angels and...' He flicked through the volume.

'Here it is.' Sam said turning the book around for the three of them to read.

Dean glanced over it, then looked up from the page at his brother. 'Do you mean...?'

'Exactly' Sam said.

'I don't understand.' Cas said.

'Angels,' Sam said 'don't have a gender, and humans do.'

'Yes' Cas said, still looking confused.

'Basically' Sam told him 'when you were an angel, you we're kind of both male and female so when you became human instead of simply being one or the other, you kinda...split.'

Dean shook his head 'this is crazy even for us.'

'I know' Sam sighed.

'but how come we haven't heard about this before?' Dean said.

'well for one thing, an angel losing their grace isn't a common, and even when one does, this is an unusual case, usually one side wins out and you end up with one or the other.'

Dean asked, 'But how come we haven't we heard about it before?'

'Actually I think we have.' Sam told him putting the heavy book down on the table.

'What?'

'Remember that mental institute in Ohio?' Sam said.

'The Lamia incident?...yeah I remember.' Dean nodded and Sam continued.

'There were two patients there who were convinced they were the same person. Twins in their teens, they had no family that anyone knew of. The doctors assumed a traumatic experience had caused their confusion, but what if...?'

'They actually _were_ the same person.' Dean finished, he turned to the two Castiels.

'Is this possible? We're those two really angels?'

Cas shrugged, 'I don't know.'

Cassie added, 'But if we knew their name, we could at least tell you if had been one of us...I mean, one of THEM.' She met Deans eyes with a sad expression.

'I think they were called Shane and Claire.' Sam suggested.

'Yeah, not helpful Sammy. She means their _angel_ name.'

'Oh sorry' Sam said. 'I don't know...'

'Great. well why don't we just go and stop by and pay these guys a visit.'

Sam coughed 'well we could, if you hadn't got us banned from the institute within a mile radius, and if it wasn't for the fact that they died about three years back. Suicide.'

'Awesome. So now what the hell do we do?'

'Maybe I can be of some assistance.' A voice said. They all spun around towards the sound of the voice and saw a figure leaning nonchalantly against the door frame.

Gabriel smirked.

'Did you miss me?'

* * *

**Dun dun dun...To be continued...immediately XP**


	5. Dead or alive

_**Here you go second chapter i wrote while away XD**_

_**enjoy xx**_

* * *

'Gabriel!' Cassie exclaimed.

'Castiel?' Gabriel laughed when he saw the woman. 'Misplaced your Grace I see, I suppose I have you to thank for the trip down here then.'

He laughed at their wide eyed expressions.

'You can't be that surprised to see me.'

'But you were dead.' Sam said.

'And now I'm not, I'd have thought you'd be used to that happening by now. Take Dean for example, how many times has been dead now?' Sam gave him a look verging on a glare for bringing up that subject.

Dean just shrugged it off 'what can I say, I guess I'm just too charming to be kept down under.' He winked then felt a slight rush of embarrassment when he realised he was standing directly across from Cassie who blushed ever so slightly. No one seemed to notice the exchange apart from Gabriel who eyed the pair up with a knowing look which confused Dean.

'The answer is yes by the way.' Gabriel said suddenly.

'Yes what?' Cassie asked startled.

'Those two we're angels, the angel Sartael to be exact.

'Sartael?' Cas said, 'I thought he was killed in battle?'

The fallen angel shook his head 'that's what they wanted us all to think, but I was there, he didn't want to fight and he had his Grace stripped from him as punishment for his cowardice.'

'Jeez, you guys really know how to treat family.'

'How do you know about this?' Sam asked him suspiciously.

'Ever heard the phrase 'keep you enemies closer'? I managed to keep off heaven's radar for over a century despite being right under their nose. You think that's possible without knowing what's going on upstairs?'

He turned away from the younger Winchester with a roll of his eyes.

'So anyway is someone going to fill me in?' He looked at Cas and Cassie. 'because I'm dying to know what trouble you've got yourself into this time.'

* * *

**_thanks for reading so far everyone though i'll remind you that i don't know what you think unless you tell me, i'm not psychic -well not that much anyway ;) - so please comment, good or bad i want to know (I reply to all reviews) because otherwise i might decide it's not worth carrying on and then you'll never know what happens :P_**

**_xx_**


	6. the old gods return

'Let me get this straight, you tried to close down Heaven?' Cas and Cassie both nodded, Gabriel looked impressed. 'Not a bad idea. I have to say I'm not complaining, it's great to be back.'

'How did you find us? This place is angel proof, you shouldn't have been able to track us here.' Sam frowned.

'I've been following Dean all day.' He said matter of factly, reclining back in the chair and turning to Winchester in question 'you really need to watch your back better. Anyways, I'd been relaxing in angelic afterlife, when something dragged me down here-which for the record wasn't the most pleasant experience I've ever had- and found myself back down here and the first thing was someone killed me again, another of our siblings, Jefro, but to cut a long story short, nothing happened, there was a flash of light but I didn't go anywhere and I realised something big had gone down and usually when something apocalyptic happens you two are usually at the centre of it and

as you can guess, the others aren't too be thrilled about being evicted from heaven, so you might want to lay low because if I came to this conclusion then you can bet I'm not the only one and there's not a whole. lot of angelic forgiveness going round and I can guarantee a number of them will be out to find

you.'

Cas agreed 'you should stay hidden.' he told them.

'No way man.' Dean us me, can take care of myself. You on the other hand,' he said to Cas, 'you're going to have to toughen up, if anyone's in danger it's you. They'll be after you just as much and without your mojo you're going to have to learn to defend yourself the hard way…both of you.' he added with a glance at Cassie.

'nicely put.' Gabriel said. 'Dean's right, though Cas has got a point.'

Dean nodded 'yeah…hey wait, what, no..!'

Gabriel sighed 'you'd think we wanted you to chain yourselves up…then again' he winked.

'will you cut it out.' Sam snapped.

'Chill Sammy boy. Someone got out of the wrong side of bed this morning.' Gabriel rolled his eyes. 'I'm just saying watch your back and try and stay out of public as much as possible, if I managed to follow you here, you can bet the others wont be to far behind, and while you can throw a couple of punches, these two…' he indicated to the Castiels standing on his left. '...are sitting ducks.'

Dean glanced over at the pair and sighed 'fine point taken.'

'what's in this for you?' Sam cut in.

'I'm trying to do you a favour.' Gabriel said turning to face

him.

'yeah well you killed Dean and zapped us into TV land because you we're _helping_ us.'

'I think you must have short term memory loss, because if you remember, I _died_ trying to stop my brother!'

'whoa guys, calm down.' Dean said edging forwards to keep them separated.

Sam took a deep breath and relaxed slightly taking a step back,

though his eyes were still slightly narrowed in the arch angel's direction.

'Fine' Sam said.

'How are you alive?' Dean asked changing the subject. 'Were you ever _actually_ dead?'

'Yes I definitely was. Even I'm not that good. I suppose when the angels fell, all of us fell, no matter where we were.'

'So you went to Heaven?'

Gabriel laughed a sarcastic, hollow sound,

'Not the same place mortals go. Think of it more as...solitary confinement. Empty, white room, bright light, no sound, just...nothing' Gabriel only half managed to withhold a shudder at the moment.

'Let's just say, Hell would have at least made for a more pleasant trip.' Gabriel smiled. 'At least I don't have to worry about going back for now.'

'What do you mean?' Cassie asked him.

'Well like I said, since my nosedive, I've been killed once already but, well I'm still here.' He held out his hands palm upwards, to reinforce his point.

'So? You can't die?'

'Nope, problem is, neither can the rest of my family. Except for Cas.'

'Awesome.' Dean groaned, 'We're going to need more angel proofing.'


	7. Human

**_Sorry I've only got 1 chapter for you, I hit a writers block while I was away and struggled to get this much done so I hope the chapters alright._**

**_ I've tried to think about what the writers have said about Cas learning to be human and this chapter's the first glimpse at Castiel dealing with that._**

**_a quick mention to more-profound-bond (this fics only reviewer at the moment) thank you to her an you guys should take a look at her (Destiel) fics 'dear diary' and 'be with me' they're awesome :)_**

**_happy reading everyone xx_**

* * *

Dean paced back and forth across the room. Looking over at the door every minute as though expecting an army to come charging in, which of course, it didn't.

'Will you sit down, you're making me tired just watching you.' Gabriel complained propping his legs up on the table.

Dean bit back a retort, 'what exactly are we supposed to do?'

Gabriel shrugged, 'read a book'

Sam snorted. Dean shot him an indignant look and Gabriel chuckled.

'Hey, I've read stuff.' Dean protested.

'Okay name something you've read that wasn't research.'

Dean opened his mouth and Sam added. 'Those magazines don't count.'

Dean, closed his mouth again, thinking hard 'um...I read that one about the lawyer and his kids. Boo Radley something...'

'You actually read To kill a Mockingbird?' Sam said surprised.

'Yeah that's the one. No need to sound so shocked Sammy' Dean said, a smug expression on his face.

'Fine, I'll give you that one.'

'I thought you said you'd only seen the movie?' Cas said suddenly, Dean had almost forgotten he was there, Dean turned to look at him.

'No I didn't.' Dean said with a pointed look.

'Yes you did, you told me not to tell anyone...oh.' Cas trailed off with a sheepish look.

Sam and Gabriel were laughing and Dean flipped them off, looking around to see Cassie, but when he did his expression changed into one of concern when he saw how pale she was. Neither looked top steady on their feel now he thought about it.

'Damn' Dean cursed himself.

'What's wrong Dean' Sam asked still laughing when he noticed the shift on Dean's features.

'It's late' Dean said.

'It's not that...'

'It is for someone who's not used to sleeping.' He snapped nodding towards Cassie.

'I'm okay.' She said quietly, swaying slightly.

'How long has it been since you slept?'

Cas looked at him a little confused. 'Sleep?'

Dean stared. 'You mean you haven't slept at all?' They shook their head.

'But that's gotta be what, 72 hours! you've been walking around for three days without stopping, tell me you've eaten at least?'

There was a silence.

'What the Hell man!' Dean said to Cas, 'You're not an angel anymore, you're human, and humans need to recharge their batteries alright? Because newsflash. You. Can. Die!'

'We know.' Cas said seeming completely unfazed, which made Dean more irritated.

'Well it doesn't seem like it.'

'Hey, Dean...' Sam started.

'No Sam, we have to teach them to protect themselves but they need to be able to look after themselves first else the training will kill them before anyone can get in a swipe.

Sometime during this, Cassie had sat down on the sofa and had drifted off. Dean sighed 'Never mind, first thing in the morning, Human 101, but for now, Sam find a room for Cas, I'll sort sleeping beauty here out.' He said gesturing to Cassie.

Sam nodded and Cas followed him from the room.

Dean scooped Cassie up in his arms, cradling her to his chest and he carried her to the first spare room.

Gently lying her on the bed atop of the duvet, Dean paused, unsure. Finally he draped a blanket over the sleeping girl and went to leave when a sleepy voice called 'Dean?'

He turned to her, Cassie's eyes were fighting to stay open,

'Thank you' she murmured then gave in to sleep once more.

Dean left the room, closing the door behind him quietly, smiling to himself.

'What are you smiling about?' Sam asked when Dean returned, Dean shook his head. 'Nothing.'

* * *

_**I know there was a To Kill a Mockingbird reference in Supernatural already (8x20) Dean says 'Who invited Boo Radley' but i wanted to put it in properly because Dean could have heard that from anywhere it doesn't necessarily mean he read it, or watched it for that matter (good book by the way if you haven't read it :D)**_

_**anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter :) xx**_


	8. warning

_**Hey everyone! okay so here's chapter 8, **_**I**_** had some requests for a Dean/Cassie scene so here's a short one for you :) I'm not sure about how I've ended it, I may reword it slightly but I'm too tired to think about it right now, tell me if it makes sense (or not) and I hope you enjoy xx **_

* * *

'Oh no you don't.' Dean said putting a hand on her shoulder to hold her in the seat.  
'You're not leaving until you've eaten everything on that plate.' He said sliding the plate back towards her..

'But I have already eaten some...' Cassie started but Dean cut her off.

'Humour me' He told her.

/

She looked up at him and for a moment Dean thought she was going to argue but then she sighed and turned her attention back to the mound of pancakes on the table.

A good half an hour later, Dean said he'd take her to the shooting range, where the others were and teach her the basics.

'It is so strange' Cassie said suddenly as they walked, Dean turned 'what is?' he asked.

'That you should feel nauseous when you need to eat food and also when you shouldn't eat any more. It's all very confusing.'

Dean laughed. 'You think that's confusing? You'll get used to that quickly, the confusing stuff comes later, when you have to figure stuff out for yourself.' 'Like what?' She asked puzzled. 'Life' he told her simply. 'And our lives; a hunter's life, is more confusing than most.' A sad expression flickered across his face.

'Why do you do it?' Cassie asked quietly.

'Hunt? Because someone has to, and it might as well be us because I'm messed up anyway.'

She shook her head, 'no' she said 'why do you insist on hurting yourself?'

'What do you...?'

'You concentrate on everything you've lost or never had instead of looking at what you have.'

'You mean, another apocalyptic disaster to clean up, angels and demons hunting our asses, again, and less family left than I count on one hand?' Cassie stopped walking and caught hold of Dean's sleeve and he paused, turning to face her.

'No' she told him, 'you've got a roof over your head, the chance to change people's lives for the better, you have you're brother, Charlie, Cas, me...'

She trailed off and for a moment their eyes met and for a moment everything else seemed to fade. Then...

'Hey Guys what took you so long?' Dean stepped back, as Gabriel strode up to them. 'thought I'd come check on you, Jumbo was getting concerned.'

'Oh um...' Dean coughed, clearing his throat, 'Cassie is a ridiculously slow eater.' He said.

Gabriel laughed and Cassie scowled. 'It's not my fault if you gave me more food than everyone else.'

'Did not' Dean protested, 'you had exactly the same as Cas and Sam.'

'Comparatively speaking, you, Sam and Cas are much bigger than me and so if you think about portion size compared to body mass, I had the most.'

Dean opened his mouth to retort but then closed it again when he couldn't think of one.

'She's got you there, Winchester' Gabriel smirked, 'Nicely done, Sis.'

Cassie smiled at her brother.

'Come on' Gabriel said draping an arm over her shoulders, 'better not leave those two on their own for too long, you never know what might happen.' He shot Dean a warning look, but Dean was too distracted to process it.

/

'Hey guys' Sam said when the three of them entered. He was standing next to Cas helping him to reload a rifle.

'Cassie managed to eat that mountain then?' he joked, looking round at them. 'I'm impressed, I thought she'd have taken longer'

Dean glanced at Gabriel, he thought the angel had said Sam was worried about them. Then he realised; the warning look, the comment about _never knowing what might happen._ Sam hadn't been worried about them at all, it was Gabriel...


End file.
